Red Visor
Red visor otherwise known as "Jin Makura" is an original OC made by god himself Backstory! The visor siblings were created by Akuma along with Sunny Gonsler (soon to make the page). These three twins were Jin (Red Visor) Kin (Yellow visor), Zin (Blue Visor), Rin (White Visor), Din (Purple visor) and Gin (Green Visor). These siblings roles were to rule Noobnautica where all noobs come from. After learning the Cartel is targeting them and The Alliance, the three brothers split into safezones for the noobs. Jin controls the Strike safezone, Kin controls the Supply safezone, Zin controls the Defense safezone. Together they prepare noobs for the Cartel. The rest of the Makura siblings are lost. Apperance Red visor wears his Red Visor (duh), black pants with a red hoodie. He has a Red scarf, the :P face, and a red cape. Moveset "Red Dive!" LMB - Charges at the enemy. Red grabs them, holds them up like a choke, then a red aoe explodes around. Dealing medium damage. (DMG: 20 Cooldown: 2 seconds) "Rise up!" E - Raises his and allies stats by 5 for 10 seconds. (DMG: N/A) (Cooldown: 5 seconds) "Life balance" R - Controls rainbowish orb. When fired, damage is randomized. (DMG: randomized, cooldown: randomized) "A tribute to remember!" F - Jin's health is now 1. When he gets killed, all of his allies will gain a 100 shield *"Peace Breaker" Q (50/50/50) - Summons his bo staff, giving him new moveset for 3 minutes. Personality Jin is a Peacemaker 'which means he tries to make peace before starting a fight. If he is pushed too far he will rage. Upgrades Jin's Peacemaker Form ---------> - Increases the stats raised for "Rise Up!" (E) - Increases the health you changed to in "A tribute to remember!" - Increases the damage for "Red Dive!" *When 50/50/50, his Q will be available. Moveset* "Learning Peace." LMB - Whacks with his Bo Staff. (DMG: 40 Cooldown: 1 second) "I see you!" E - Swings around, firing a red orb behind. (DMG: 90, Cooldown: 30 seconds) "Meditate" R - Sits and floats. Blasts a green AoE, healing himself. Deals damage to others (but not friendlies) (DMG: 10 Cooldown: 20 seconds) "Peacebreaking Karma!" F - Immune to damage for 5 seconds. During that time he can soak up damage from the opponent. After the 5 seconds, does a large AoE blasts dealing half of what the opponent did. Turns back normal afterwards. (DMG: ''depends ''Cooldown: N/A) Triva * Red visor is my normal look on roblox. * Originally planned to name em "Zang (Red visor) Lang (Blue Visor) And Jang (Yellow Visor). (But I scraped it last second) * The name Jin is based off the Danganronpa character, 'Jin Kirigiri * I was going to put the triplets in the N - Force, but I decided N - Force Chief/Chef was the only N - Force char I'm going to have. * Jin's LMB is based off of Ganondorf's Flame choke from the Smash Bros series * I changed his moveset, DM me on discord for the old moveset @Pekaatto#7453 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Agni/Storm